hprelationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter
Harry James Potter (b. 31 July, 1980) was a half-blood wizard, the only child and son of James and Lily Potter (née Evans), and one of the most famous wizards of modern times. In what proved to be a vain attempt to circumvent a prophecy that stated a boy born at the end of July of 1980 could be able to defeat him which could have meant Neville Longbottom, Lord Voldemort attempted to murder him when he was only a year and three months old. Voldemort murdered Harry's parents as they tried to protect him, shortly before attacking Harry himself. This early, unsuccessful attempt to vanquish Harry led to Voldemort's first downfall, marking the end of the First Wizarding War and to Harry henceforth being known as the "Boy Who Lived". One consequence of Lily's loving sacrifice was that her orphaned son had to be raised by her only remaining blood relative. Harry was raised by his Muggle aunt Petunia Dursley in a home where he was neither welcomed nor nurtured, but would be protected from Lord Voldemort, at least until he was seventeen years old only because of a powerful charm Albus Dumbledore made. As the only known survivor of the Killing Curse (up to that point) Harry was already famous before he arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991. Early on his eleventh birthday, Harry learned that he was a wizard via Hagrid, keeper of the keys. He began attending Hogwarts in 1991 and was Sorted into Gryffindor House. While at school, Harry became best friends with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and later became the youngest Quidditch Seeker in over a century and eventually the captain of his house's team, winning two Quidditch Cups.25 He became even better known in his early years for protecting the Philosopher's Stone from Voldemort, saving Ron's sister Ginny Weasley, solving the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets, slaying Salazar Slytherin's basilisk, and learning how to produce a corporeal stag Patronus at the age of thirteen. In his fourth year at Hogwarts, Harry won the Triwizard Tournament, although the competition ended with the tragic death of Cedric Diggory and the return of Lord Voldemort though the Ministry refused to accept it. Harry Potter is currently in his 5th year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Personality Harry Potter is very brave, loyal, and courteous. Extra Q & A Q: What was your favorite moment as a child? A: I think my favorite moment would be the time I got my letter from Hogwarts. I was so happy that I didn't have to stay with the Dursleys, and I finally found a place where I fit in. Q: Were you ever attracted to Hermione? A: No. We're just best friends. Q: Why did you want to be on the basketball team? A: I Wanted the money Q: What do you want to do when you get out of Hogwarts? A: Become an Auror. Q: What was it like to hold a wand for the first time? A: I had a wonderful sensation that felt like I was kind of floating, and I thought i felt the wind blow in my face. Q: What is your favorite moment of a basketball game? A: When a player passes me the ball, I get all the attention. Category:Gryffindor Category:Gryffindor Quidditch Team Category:Gryffindor Basketball Team Category:Hogwarts Category:Order of the Phoenix (OOTF) Category:HP Characters Category:Gryffindor Basketball Team Front Row Seating Pass Club